Fame is not everthing
by BrokenStrings14
Summary: One shot. Elena is a famous country singer at the age of 23. Damon and Elena are going out from when they were in High school but when Elena is starting to focus more on her fame and carrier, she starts to become a bitch. When Elena says something that hurts Damon deep inside, he goes out of her life like she asked.


Elena stood on the stage with a smile on her face, it was near the end of her very last concert she will ever do and she didn't know how to tell that to her fans. She was young and her carrier started early in her life and she knew well on that she would be able to be popular for another couple of good years but she couldn't do it any more. Music was her passion and hobbies and she loved to sing but she felt empty with out him and she couldn't go any longer like this she just didn't belong in this word. Elena took a big breath and looked down to her feet, she wore brown cowboy boots, shorts and a white lose white shirt with her hair down and straight, she didn't like to be over dressed she just wanted to be comfortable on stage. As she looked up at her screaming fans she smiled and give a small wave which got them screaming louder. The lights were shinning straight at her so she couldn't see much at first but if she focused she could see quit good, it wasn't one of the huge concerts that look like a stadium, it was in a smaller room and it didn't get much publicity because she didn't want any but there was national TV recording her live for anyone who couldn't come, there is no backing out now she thought. However as she looked around at her fans, something cough her eye near the entrance, there was a figure standing looking straight at her leaning against the wall, she couldn't make out his face but she knew who it was by the way he stood. He was here. She couldn't believe it, and by the way his head kept turning towards the door he was thinking about leaving.

"Hey Everyone" Elena said into the microphone, with a small smile on her face however her smile grew when he didn't move and she took her eyes of him eventually. Her fans started to cheer and she motioned with her hand to calm down a bit.

"So this is the last song for the night but its very special to me and you never heard it before. It has a lot of meaning in it but before I will sing it I have an announcement" Elena paused as her fans started to scream and she glanced at him and by now she knew that he knew, that she knew he was here, as her fans calmed down she started to talk again.

"This song I wrote 3 months ago when someone that means everything to me walked out of my life" Elena said as her eyes began to water from the memory of the worst night of her life, the whole place went quiet upon hearing Elena's words as everyone got interested.

"From when I met him at the start of High School he meant the world to me and he supported me in every way he could first as a friend and then as a boyfriend. He was with me all the way even thought he hated fame and he lived a much more dangerous life that I use to be a part of. 3 months ago he came to apologise after getting into a fight and when he came over I was busy writing a song, so I told him to get out of my life and that I don't need him any more. I said something after that hit him hard and he did what I asked and left saying goodbye." Elena said as a tear run down her face but she quickly wiped it away.

"Now 3 months after I can say that I can't live with out him and that this life is not for me, so what I'm trying to say here is that this is the last ever concert I will be playing, I'm out of the business" Elena said and the fans started to scream and people started to chat as the room filled up with noise, Elena didn't know what to do, so she closed her eyes and memories floodlit her.

_3 Months Earlier_

"_Elena open the door I know that you are inside" Damon shouted as he banged on her apartment door. Eventually he heard some shuffling and the door flew open reviling an angry Elena._

"_What the hell do you want, I'm kinda busy" Elena said crossing her arms across her chest. _

"_Well sorry for interrupting miss famous princess, do I need to schedule an appointment with you" Damon said anger taking over him. _

"_Actually yes, because I'm busy writing a song right now" Elena said turning away from Damon and walking back into her apartment with Damon close on her heels. _

"_You know Elena you are becoming as much of a bitch as Katherine is" Damon said and that made Elena stop in her tracks and turned towards Damon with rage in her eyes._

"_I'm not turning into that bitch, how dare you. Your are the biggest ass hole I have ever met so you can't say anything. Your mum was probably happy she got murdered because she wouldn't have to be near you again. You know what Damon you can get out of my life because I don't need you, your just useless" Elena said and as the words left her mouth Damon's expression changed and he was the most vulnerable Elena ever sow him in his life and the only think that was on his face was hurt and betrayal but a second later he put up his walls and his expression was unreadable. _

"_Your right, you are not turning into Katherine you are way worse then she ever was or will be. So I'll grant you your wish Elena. Goodbye." Damon said as he turned around and walked out not saying another world. As she looked into his eyes for the last time before he turned around, they were lifeless like he was dead inside and she realised what she said but before she could do anything he was gone. After sitting on the floor crying for what felt like forever she knew that in the moment she opened her mouth and said those words she not only hurt Damon but chose her carrier over him. _

_Present time_

Elena opened her eyes and looked at the figure that was still standing there not moving.

"I love all you guys and I love all my fans but I'm not happy any more. I will keep on singing maybe once a while but I quit because I need to go after the person that I love the most and can't live with out" Elena said and she motioned for the band to start playing, as the music started everyone quiet down and focused on the song.

"Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow"

Elena sang as she looked over at the figure leaning against the wall that she knew for a fact was Damon Salvatore the person that walked out 3 months ago and that she's been dead with out.

" I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow"

Elena looked away from Damon and looked around at her fans who seemed to be lost in her song with her and she finally let lose and let herself be who she really is.

" I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again

Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know  
I'll see you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah yeah

I'll See you again, oh  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
Till I see you again  
Till I see you again,  
Till I see you again,  
Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone."

Singing the last part of the song Elena looked at Damon finishing the song. As everyone started clapping and cheering, Elena looked at her fans smiled and said one word to the microphone before walking out of the stage.

"Goodbye"

Elena walked to her changing room as fast as she could but everyone kept on stopping her asking her about her leaving. However when she eventually got to her changing room she opened the door and walked in closing it behind her not bothering to put the light on and putting the mirror light on instead. As the light turned on Elena jumped up seeing the love of her life leaning against the closed door. Elena slowly turned around to see if its not all a dream and when she was sure its not she took a step towards him but he just looked at her blankly.

"I'm so sorry Damon...I never meant to hurt you I was so selfish...You probably don't want to hear any excuses or look at me even...I'm so sorry I miss you so-so much and I love you and I will never stop loving you" Elena said as she started to cry and sob, she didn't know what to do she just stood there looking at him with tears running down her face and she felt like she is about to breakdown and die right there in front of him.

"Damon" Elena said as she clasped down on the floor, subbing like after her parents deaths maybe even worse. Damon was beside Elena in a second and he put his arms around her holding her close to him.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me or you never meant what you said Elena. I love you and I missed you like hell. And yes you hurt me deep but I love you no matter what and you may try to kill me I will still love you" Damon said stroking Elena's long brown hair as she stopped crying and sobbing slowly.

"You should hate me, I don't deserve forgiveness" Elena said and she clung to him thinking he will disappear. 

"We both are fucked up and don't belong in the normal world, but we need each other and we will fight and tell each other things that we don't mean but we love each other so we can go through everything. I love you Elena" Damon said and Elena looked up at him and there was a small smile greasing his beautiful lips.

"I love you too Damon" Elena said as she brought her face closer to his and kissed him slowly on the lips trying to tell him all of her emotions through that one kiss.


End file.
